


Golden Hair and Callused Hands

by ilarual (Ilarual)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilarual/pseuds/ilarual
Summary: A collection of LaxLu drabbles and oneshots, mostly Tumblr prompts. Requests, prompts, or suggestions welcome!





	1. Headphones

Laxus Dreyar was not a morning person. Or… well, that wasn’t entirely true. Usually he was a morning person. It was more accurate to say that he wasn’t a morning after person. A few rounds of energetic sex tended to take it out of a guy, and early mornings afterward were not his thing.

That was, until he started dating Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy was one of those people who was obnoxiously chipper by seven a.m., and despite his best attempts, he couldn’t seem to wear her out enough to keep her in bed much past that. And, tragically, she wasn’t really one for morning sex until after she’d been fed.

However, he reflected, as he leaned up against the doorframe in his kitchen, there were some definite perks to dating a morning person. Namely, the sight of his girlfriend wearing his boxers and a tight t-shirt, his sound pods slipped over her ears, dancing in his kitchen at seven thirty in the morning. His hearing was sensitive enough to pick up on the fact that she was listening to one of his favorite songs, and the way the morning sun reflected in her hair and the way her hips moved as she swayed to the beat was captivating. It was all her, Lucy in her purest form, silly and sexy and free, and he loved it. The only thing that could possibly spoil this moment was—

“Oi, Lucy, you’re burnin’ the pancakes!”

Lucy didn’t hear him at first, still drifting beneath his oversized headphones and the labyrinth of music she was lost in, but when he stepped over to the stove and pulled the pan from the heat, the clatter of metal reached her and she jumped. She didn’t even look embarrassed to have been caught dancing in her— or rather his— underwear; it wasn’t until she caught sight of the smoldering hunk of what used to be pancake batter lumped up in the bottom of the pan that her expression turned abashed.

“Oh no,” she groaned. “I was gonna surprise you with breakfast.”

Laxus raised an eyebrow. “Lucy, you can’t cook for shit.”

“I can make spaghetti!” she protested.

“Spaghetti isn’t pancakes.”

She took the pan from him, pouted adorably as she poked at the blackened lump with the spatula she had been using for air guitar purposes just moments ago. With a heavy sigh, she slid the pan into the sink and turned the water on to let it soak.

Laxus took her wrist gently and turned her around to face him, leaning down to press a kiss to her temple. He reveled in the way she leaned into him, her soft body pressed up against his chest, and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her close.

“Forget pancakes. Put on some real clothes and I’ll take you out for breakfast.”

She tilted her head up to look at him, eyes lighting up. “Crepes?”

“Ah jeez, the crepe place again?”

“What do you have against Suzette’s?” she demanded, trying to look stern but failing because there was still too much of a hopeful smile in her eyes.

“They have doilies instead of napkins,” he replied shortly.

Lucy cocked her head, eyes narrowed in exaggerated faux-annoyance. “For the last time they are not doilies, they’re just nice cloth napkins. And the food is good! You love their food, why are you nitpicking the napkins?”

Laxus tilted his head back, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh. “We’re going to the crepe place, aren’t we?”

“Your stomach will thank me later.”

And the thing was, she was probably right about that. Lucy, as a general rule, knew best.


	2. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for the prompt "Forgiveness." Contains allusions to (but no direct discussion of) abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might expand on this at some point. I don't know.

“Just because you’ve forgiven your father doesn’t mean I have to forgive mine,” Laxus snapped, jerking away from the hand Lucy had laid on his shoulder and striding away from her to stand by the window instead

She recoiled in turn, her eyes sparking more fiercely than his lightning as she glared him down. “That’s _not_ what I’m saying!” she said heatedly.

“Sure sounds like it to me!”

“That’s because you’re not actually listening to me!”

Laxus let out a growl of frustration. “Why the hell are we fighting about this?” he demanded.

Lucy opened her mouth to shoot back a sassy reply, then seemed to think better of it. She sighed, closing her eyes and taking a steadying breath. Across the room from her, her boyfriend did the same, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Look,” Lucy said after they’d both taken a moment to collect themselves, “All I mean is that hating Ivan… it’s not _productive_ , Laxus. All holding onto that anger does is hurt _you_.”

He shook his head. “Maybe that’s how it was for you. Your relationship with your old man was different. But I spent years forgiving that bastard over and over. Defending him. Fighting with Gramps about it. Until I was almost _twenty_ , I was still trying to justify what he did to me, blaming _myself_ for it. I’m done with that. I can’t forgive him, Lucy.”

She looked at him standing there, silhouetted against the rainy windowpane, shoulders hunched in and arms wrapped around himself. His posture was instinctively self-protective, and his expression was guarded, yet it struck her that he was still watching her with honest eyes that begged her to understand what he was trying to convey.

“Okay,” she said simply.

She crossed the room in three quick strides and embraced him. She loved that he instinctively opened his arms to wrap around her the second he realized what she was coming to him for. This was how it always was with them— they had no defenses when it came to each other, no guards they could hold, and Lucy hoped that never changed.

Burying her face in his chest, she said, “It’s not how I would handle it, but it’s your father and your feelings.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“But can you try not to dwell on it?” she asked, still speaking directly into the fabric of his shirt.

“Usually don’t,” he said, one of his hands coming up to play absentmindedly with the ends of her hair. “Just… stuff today kinda brought things up to the surface.”

She nodded. “That’s understandable. I kinda made things worse, didn’t I?”

She felt him shrug. “Not like you knew. It’s fine. Sorry if I was an ass at the guild earlier.”

Lucy snorted. “Not any more than usual.”

“Hey!” He tugged lightly at her hair. “Now who’s being an ass?”

She giggled and tilted her head back to look at him, chin resting against his chest as she gave him a grin. “Kiss and make up time?” she asked.

Laxus’s reply was wordless, but deliciously eloquent, and Lucy appreciated it enormously.


End file.
